Littlest Pet Shop: Chaotic Love
by Chao Studos
Summary: Sunil not only finds Russell's secret lab, but a new love as well. But Russell has a dark plan to not only rule over the expanded Petshop, but the whole downtown city too! Rated T for Teen. Contains Shippings: Pennussell, Sepper, and Sunil Sprinkles. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the lab

It as a snowy day in downtown city. The pet shop was in the state of holiday spirit. Zoe singing "We wish you a marry Christmas",Vinnel and Penny dancing, Pepper setting up for her routine, and Minka and Buttercream GATHERING the sweets, NOT eating them. There were only three pets that were missing from the fun. Those three were in a secret part of the pet shop that Russell showed them. "Ok, has anyone followed us?" Said Russell. Both Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles look around for any pets/humans that may have followed them. "None". They replied. "Good, you two are the only ones I can trust for this kind of thing." At the end of his sentence russell moved aside a cardboard box and relieved a hole in the wall.

The three pets walked into the hole, at the end there was a large room filled with chemistry sets, many different machines, and a sign that said "Russell's Laboratory". Sugar looked through the room and sam many test tubes filled with liquids of all colors. "Yo Russel, what do these do?" Asked Sugar Sprinkles.

After the question Sunil picked up one of the tubes and looked at it closely. "As you can see this is my chemistry room. That potion that your holding Sunil is my latest one, the Energy potion." He walked over to Sunil and took the chemistry tube from his hand. "You know what? I think you should have it Sunil, you seem to be slower than usual. He insulted. "Russell, I'm not sure I should be drinking one of your po-." Before Sunil could finish his sentence Russell shoved the tube into his mouth. After drinking, the mongoose spat out the tube. "Feel anything?" Asked Sugar. Sunil poked his body a few times. "NothiiiiiIIIII-" Sunil began violently shaking, his pupils went huge, and next thing he knew he was running circles around the two. "Interesting." Said Russell. "Interesting? This is amazing! I never seen him this energized!" Exclaimed Sugar. Sunil(who was probably running as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog) appeared in frount of Russell so fast it almost gave Russell a heart attack. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT?" He said full of excitement. Sunil turned to see a sign that said "Danger Room". "LET'S GO IN THERE!" Sunil ran towards the room along with the entertained Sugar Sprinkles. Suddenly, two metal pole rose from the ground and electric bolts sprung from one pole to another. Sugar Sprinkles was able to stop herself from running into it, Sunil however was not.

He ran into the electric bolts and felt pain course through his veins. Shortly after he fainted. "Now, now Sunil." Calmed Russel. "How about we save that for later?""Will he be okay?" Asked Sugar. "He's fine, I'll send him to the medical room." Russel explained.

After a few minutes, Sunil was in a small bed in the medical room. While Sugar Sprinkles was sitting on a chair watch Sunil, Russell was sitting down playing Pokemon Heart Gold. He was right in the middle of catching Oh-Ho when suddenly his DS started beeping. What the others didn't know was that Russell modified his DS to his security system. The top screen showed a pet approaching the lab. A certain "Hording" pet.

"I'm gonna have to leave for a moment, I have some business to attend to." Said Russell as he left the room. Sugar Sprinkles didn't care if he left or not, what she was focused on was Sunil. Slowly, she curled up beside him.

**Meanwhile**

"What did I tell you two about eating the sweets!?" Yelled Pepper. Minka and Buttercream were covered in the remains of the holiday candy. Bother pets gave Pepper a sad look. She let out a sigh."Look. All we need to do is say you lost it, that should fool them." Still annoyed. Overhearing the conversation was Dibby."Well, look like were candy-less today." He said with a frown. However, something caught his attention. The was a hole in the wall, but this one wasn't made by him. He began walking into it. Dibby eventually found the Chemistry Room. He saw many test tubes filled with many liquids. So many to use, so many to drink...So many to take with him. He reached for one of the test tubes. Before he could touch it, he heard a bang. He jumped, and doughed an incoming object. One he got back on his feet he saw that the object was a nail, and where it came from? He turned to see Russell

holding a hand-crafted nail gun. Russell let out a slight chuckle."Nice dough. He lowered his weapon. "NICE DOUGH?! YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!" Yelled Dibby. "Exactly. _Your_ not sapost to be here" Russell dropped the weapon and began walking towards Dibby. "Why not?" Dibby said aggressively. "Let's just say I have some _Special_ experiments here. And you know how well I keep secrets." Dibby got into his fighting possition. "Now. I'm gonna teach you how to keep your mouth shut."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Authors Note: Well everyone that's chapter 1! As you my or may not know, this is my first fanfic. There might be some misspelled words or words that don't fit well in the sentence. Leave a Review on how you feel about this fanfic.

-Chao Studios


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty torchure

No matter how hard he tryed, Dibby could not land a punch on Russell. Dibby was about the charge his next punch, but was stoped by an entence blow in his stomach followed by the words "Too slow." Dibby fell to the ground unable to move. He watched as Russell hovered over him. "Hmph. I though you'd be stronger than this." Russell picked up Dibby and carryed my to the lab. From there on all was black for Dibby.

After the fight, Sunil started gaining conchesness. He turned to his side to see of all things, Sugar Sprinkles lieing next to him. Confused, Sunil moved her around to wake her up. "Morning." Said Sunil with a smile on his face."M-morning." She was nervece about what she was doing. "So, I see the energy potion has worn off."

"What you wanna do?" Asked Sunil.

"Let's just lie here." She wispered.

Sunil knew what she was doing, but played along anyway. "Sunil...Do you have a love intrest?" She asked. "Well...yes, but that a secret _your_ gonna have to find." Sunil started getting suductive. "Who's your's?" He asked. "Try and guess." She replied.

"Russell? Too much of a science guy."

"Minka? Too loud."

"Vinnel? Not your type."

"Buttercream? Too gittery."

With each sentence they leaned in closer.

"Dibby?...Meh."

"Zoey and Penny? Non intresting."

"Pepper?..."

Sunils long silence scared Sugar Sprinkles.

"She's the closest one to me but, she's not as butifull as-."

He was so close to her that there nose's touched. "You." Onced there lips touched, they knew it was love. They both enjoyed themselfs as they explored there mouths. As they continued, Sunil slowly moved has paw between Sugar Sprinkles thies. She broke the kiss annd gave him a smerk. "I was hopeing you'd do that."

**Meanwhile in the Danger Room**

**He was awake, but didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to not feel like he was now. Hi opened his eyes. He didn't see anything, nothing but black. At first he thought he was dead, but if that was the case he would see God by now. One light flashed on followed by footsteps. It was who he thought it was. Russell. "W-what do you want?" Dibby asked, still weak from the fight. "Haven't I learned my lession?" Russell grew a smile on his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You think a simple beating is enough? I need to insure you don't tell a word of my lab." Dibby wanted to punch Russell, but was restrained by the chains holding him back. "Question. Do you know Mighty Bee?" Mighty Bee? The TV show? Why would he ask that? As Dibby pondered the question he replied "Yes." Nervisly. "Happy." Russell spoke befor pulling out a knife. Dibby's heart pounded.**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Authors Note: Littlest Pet Shop is owned by the Hub and Hasbro, i don't own any of this. Also, Mighty Bee is owned by Nickolodion and i don't own any of that eather.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lizard down

Authors Note: Thatnks to one of the reviewer's, there has been some updates to this chapter and for all other chapter from this point on. I've misspelled the names, Vinnel is now spelled Vinnie. And Dibby is now spelled Digby. I haven't watch the show in a while so mabey thats why i got the names confused. I'm sorry for this, this will never happen again.

Sunil slowly rubbed Sugar Sprinkles wet vigina. With every rum Sugar let out slight moans, Sunil enjoyed everyone of them.

"Mo-more." She wispered.

Sunil stopped rubbing, but instead incerted his finger inside her. She let out a gasp of joy, followed by an ah of plesure. Sunil began moveing his finger back and forth into her clit, she was enjoying every second of it.

Meanwhile:

Digby and Russell walked out of the lab, however Digby didn't have one part of his body. His left ear was gone, Russel cut it off.

"Oh! Got a little blood on my paws." Russell pulled out a little hankerchief and wiped the blood of his paws. Digby scoffed.

"Now remember, tell no-one!" Russell said in a happy tune.

The two went the the center of the petshop, sirprised to find the pets boord due to Minka and Buttercreams sugar frenzy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't science boy and his sidekick! Where have you two been!" Questioned Pepper.

"Just somewhere in the petshop." Ansered Russell trying to avoid the question.

"What do you meen by-." Zoe took a closer look at Digby. "OH MY GOD!"

Meanwhile

Sugar Sprinkles turned to lie on her back while Sunil took his place between her and bagan licking her inners. Soon after she felt like she was gonna pee. Befor she could saw a word, she spurt her femin juice from her vigina.

"Sunil, sorry i-."

Sunil stoped her midsentence with a kiss.

"Shhh."

Sugar broke the kiss and said, "Thanks for this experiance. We should do this again someday."

Meanwhile

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S ALRIGHT!?" Screamed Zoe.

"It's fine zoe, he's healed and ready to go!" Ansered Russell.

After thegroup talk the pet's went back to their own bissness. Except for zoe, who was sill worryed about Digby. On the other side of the petshop Penny Ling lied there depressed about him.

"Hay."

A voice was heard beside her.

"You alright?"

It was Russell. Penny just sighed.

"I hope he's alright." She said.

"He'll be okay, it's not like he's dieing or anything."

That only made her even more sad.

"Here. This should cheer you up!"

Penny opened her eye in shock. Russell handed her a glass rose.

"Molded it from sand myself! Do you like it?"

Her respose was a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She replied.

"Your welcome."

Russell's smile turned to an evil grin.

"Pavlove."

With that word, the glass rose let out a high pitched noise. Penny fell to the ground. She look like she was haveing a sezure as Russel watch her movements. Suddenly, she stopped moving. Penny Ling was no longer in controll of her body. There was no Penny Ling no more, only something else.

Her body got up from the ground, she had her head down this time. Her fur changed from dark blue to black. She slowly moved her head up. Russel could see the her eye color was no longer blue, but now blood red. She reach out her paw to Russell but befor she could touch him.

"Stop!"

It was Vinnil. He saw the whole thing.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled.

"Oh, just a small change. The real question is: What are you doing here!" Russell was agravated at this point. He could'nt have some pet discover his plans!

"I came here to check on Penny. Now what did you do to her!"

Vinnil began charging at Russell. He pulled back his arm and thrusted it at Russells face. But it was blocked...By Penny Ling. Vinnil looked up and saw as Pennys paw had successfully blocked his punch.

She open her eyes. Vinnil was filled with fear at this point.

"Penny?"

END OF CHAPTER 3

Authors Note: This by far the longest chapter i've wrote so far. Also I'm gonna be haveing a song in this book so i'm gonna need some somittions from you guys. Now if you excuse me, i need to go hide myself from the Sepper fandome.


	4. Chapter 4: I cant deside

Vinnil was picked up and thrown five feet away from the two. Before Vinnil could get up, Penny Ling through a hard punch on his stomach, almost makeing him vomit. As Penny held him down Russell walked tward the two carring a metsl object.

"Well what am I going to do with you?" He asked. "You already know too much, so I guess there's only one thing to do."

After his sentence, Russell lifted the metal object and hit Vinnil over the head with it. Everything went Black.

...

...

...

"...Wake up."

Vinnil slightly opened his eyelids for a split second but they went back shut.

"WAKE UP!"

The panda's yell managed to wake up Vinnil. He was straped on a metal table in a dark room. As he opened his eyes he could see Penny Ling stareing into his soul. Her eyes were not longer filled with happyness, but now filled with haterid and darkness.

"Good, your awake." She said angerly.

"As you may know, you've interfeared with master's plans."

"Master?" Questioned Vinnil.

"QUIET!" She slached him across the face with her claws. Vinnil let out a painful yell.

"As I was saying." Said Penny trying to regain her controll. "You've interfeared with mater's plans. And as punishment, you must pay with your life!"

With that she lifted up a knife a walked twards Vinnil.

"Wait! Penny, you don't have to do this! Your under Russel's controll!"

His pleeding was useless, she continued to walk twards him.

"Penny stop, it dosn''t have to be this way!"

She lifted the knife above him. He began crying.

"WE USED TO BE FRIENDS! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE FUN TIMES WE HAD!?"

She stopped, centermeater away from his stomach. She remembered. She remembered everything ther did together, all the fun they had. The he thought about Russell. She loved him and didn't want to abandon his orders. She dropped the knife off the table and stumbled back a bit. She was fighting herself, she din't know what to do.

"Penny." Vinnil stopped his crying and turned to face her. "Do you WANT to kill me? Do you WANT to lose those fun times?" She didn's respond.

"I'ts not easy.." She wispered.

"Huh?" Asked the gecko.

She stood back up.

_I~t's N~ot_

_Easy having use of a good time_

_Greesing up those BETS and FEATHERS_

_Watching out, they don't FALL EVER_

_Freaking kiss you both at the same Ti~me_

_Smell like something not FORGOTTON_

_Curlled up, died, and now it's ROTTON_

_Im not a gangster to-night_

_Don't want to be the bad guy_

_I'm just alone oh babe_

_And now you got'n in my way!_

Penny walked around the table

_I cant desi~se wether you should live or die_

_Boy you problably go to heven. Plese don't hang your head and cry_

_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside._

_It's COLD, and HARD, and PETRIFIDE!_

_Lock the doors, and close the blinds, were going for a ride!_

Penny stopped dancing around the table and played with the knife.

_I~t's a~_

_Bitch convincing pets to like you~_

_Why stop now, call me a QUITTER_

_Lies were cats, you'll be a LIVER_

_Pleesing everyone isn't like you~_

_Dancing jiggs untll im CRIPPLED!_

_Slup ten drinks, I won't get PICKLED!_

_I got to hand it to you_

_You've played through all the say throughs_

_It takes the truth to cool me_

_And now you made me angry!_

_I~ cant desi~de wether you should live or die_

_Boy you problably go to heven. Plese don't hang you'r head and cry_

_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside_

_It's COLD, and HARD, and PETRIFIED!_

_Lock the doors, and close the blinds, were going for a ride!_

_Oh i could through you in the lake_

_Or feed you poison birthday cake_

_I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone._

_Oh i could bury you alive_

_But you might crall out with a knife and kill me when i'm sleeping thats why-_

_I~ can't desi~de wether you should live or die_

_Boy you problably go to heven, plese don't hang your head and cry._

_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside_

_It's COLD, and HARD, and PETRIFIED!_

_Lock the doors, and close the blinds, were going for a ride!_

_After her song she went back to Vinnil. Her desicion was made. She lowered the knife onto his neck and split it open. Her job was done._

_END OF CHAPTER 4_

_Authors Note: Well...SHIT. I do not own the song "Were going for a ride!"._


	5. Chapter 5: Clean up the blood

Authors Note: This chapter took longer than expected. Google Chrome stopped working on me so I had to resort to Internet Explore, I had to spend 3 days at my dads house so I didn't get to work on this chapter, I'm pretty busy playing Animal Crossing: NL, and right now I am currently suffering from writer's Block. And just to let ya'll know, I did notice that I had the wrong rating for the book. Although I did change it from T to M before the ban. I don't really have ideas for this chapter but I'll try anyway.

(During chapter 4)

Meanwhile in the pet shop, Sunil and Sugar Sprinkles had exited the labritory.

'Hay Sunil, I'm gonna leave to go check on Buttercream, don't get into trouble Ok?" Said Sugar.

"I'll be fine! Go do your thing." He replied.

"Oh, and by the way. Could you not mention this to...ANYONE?"

"Don't worry, If your telling me a secret it's not going anywhere!"

"Thanks, bye!"

And with that, she ran off. As Sunil watched her run he remembered something. Where is Russell? He began searching for him, unaware of what was going to happen IF he found him.

Sugar Sprinkles continued running until eventualy meeting with two other pets, Zoe and Pepper.

Still wanting to find Buttercream, she asked, "Do you two know where Ms. Sunday is?

Both pet's turned to look at her. "Hello darling! I'm sorry, but Buttercream just left with her owner. She'll be back in an hour." Ansered Zoe.

"Oh" replied the sadden Sugar.

"So~ Scents she isn't around, how about you hand with us?" Replied Pepper.

"Sure!"

Sugar sat down with the other two. Pepper cut on the radio and put it on K.K. Bubblegum as they continued there conversation.

"Now back to the good stuff" Said Zoe enthusiastic. "Now I read the newspaper today and it said that there was this one dude in china, He was sad that he had no girlfriend, so he cut he weenier off!

Pepper and Sugar let out a snicker.

"Eventually he decided he needed help for it, so he road his bike to the hospital and they said they they won't help him because he didn't bring his weenier back with him."

Both spectators busted out laughing.

"So he got back on his bike, road BACK to his house, brought his weenier with him and they said "Sorry that took to long, we cant help you."." Zoe finished while laughing so hard even she didn't believe herself.

"Why didn't they give him an ambulance or something?!" Questioned Pepper while still laughing.

"I bet while he was on the bike he was like: OW! OW!" Said Sugar.

"Could you imagine being a stranger and going: I bet a guy cut his weenier of, went to the hospital, came back, took his weenier and went to the hospital again!" Laughed Zoe.

"Ya now, speaking of blood, do you gals watch super decease movies?" Asked Sugar Sprinkles.

"I don't like those, there so boring!" Answered Zoe.

**(After chapter 4)**

Russell and penny were in the dumb-waiter. Russell was pulling them up to the top floor while penny was holding Vinnil's corpse.

"So whats the plan?" She asked.

"Scents our gecko is dead, we need to make his death look like an accident." Explained Russell.

"By pushing him off the building?"

"Yep."

After pulling long enough, the three reach Blythe's room. Blythe wasn't there however, she was working at the sweet-shop. Russell and Penn moved his body to the window.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" With that Russel and Penny through Vinnil's body out the window, after that was a splat. Right on cue Blythe and Youngmee were walking down the street. She dropped her ice-cream and run to the dead body and held it in her hands.

"Vinnil! Can you hear me! Vinnil!? Vvviiiiiiiiiiniillllllllllllll!" (Insert Metal Gear Solid GAME OVER music here)

**3 Hours later at the back of the building**

Everyone met up at Vinnil's funeral. Blythe, Ms. Twombly, even Youngmee. All the pet, minus Russell Penny and Digby, were crying there eyes out because of there loss whit the song K.K. Dirge in the backround. Blythe walked in frount of the crowd and began reading a piece of paper.

"T-today, were here to anwer the life of Vinnil. He was-." Tears began flowing down her cheeks. "He was an awesome fellow-. He was an awsome fellow to ha-ha-have!" At this point, she was sobbing on the ground as Youngmee came to help her. Suddenly, Ms. Twombly's phone started to ring.

"Yes? REALLY!?"

"What is it?" asked the crying Blythe.

"The mayor just called! He want's to expand the pet shop!"

END OF CHAPTER 5

Authors Note: You know this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I say I did pretty good. It took me three days to do this too, I'm serious about that Writers Block guys. And for something special, there were three reference's in this chapter. Comment on this chapter if you know them!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the park

After the funeral, it was 10:00 in the afternoon and the pets were at there owners house's. Back at the petshop Blythe and Ms. Twombly were dicussing the petshop remodeling.

"I can understand the remodeling, but whats the expanction?" Asked Blythe as she helped Twomble clean out the pet shop.

Twombly put down the box's she was carrying. "Wee, you know the empty lots beside and behind the pet shop?" 

Blythe remembered that there were two empty lots the size of the base of their building. There was also a lot a mile long behind the building, a bit large for a pet shop. Blythe replied with a nod.

"Well, they're gonna turn the back place into a park and have the sides Ce a cafe and Butieshop!" She said with excitement."

"Well how or we going to run this place with three jobs?"

"Of course we'll need new imployies...Think your friends can help?"

"Sure!"

The two continued there work untill midnight. Once the sun ruse from the horizen day came Blythe looked outside her window. The workers did a fine job building the place. There was a fence around the back lot to keep the animals in and there were two off limits areas possible for the Cafe and Butieshop. There were a cuple of buildings simaler to a playground for the new pets to play in. It was the perfect place.

She Slimed down the dumbwaiter to check the front door. Surprisingly enough, Almost every pet owner came to see the opening of Pet Park. In front of the door was Ms. Twomble, holding a giant pair a sissers. With one snip people came through the doors and into the Park, Including the main animals owners, who just let them out in the building.

"Now this is what I call butiefull!" Zoey screamed as she saw the Pet Park in all of it's glory.

"Looks like an REAL city!" Said Sunil.

"It's amazi-Wazi-Crazy!" Exclamed Buttercream.

Away from the group, Russell put his paw on a window showing the Pet Park.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked digby, who may have been spying on the hedghog.

"Checking out the Park. What you doing?"

"Watching you, makeing sure you don't get any victoms."

"I thought he tought you not to speak of that." Said Penny angerly glaring at him.

"Calm down Ms. Ling, my jobs just begining. But first.."

"Russell turned to the direction of his lab. "We have some moving to do."

END OF CHAPTER 6

My fucking god, this took me FOREVER. I've been cought up on too many things these days!


	7. Chapter 7: Planing for Bravo

Authors Note: I've noticed how short the last chapter was. This one wont be that short, proplaby be about 500 letters or over.

The pets went outside to admire the park. It was filled with many new pets to see, many new buildings to admire. Many, many, new things to do. Minka turned to her side, she saw a playground filled with with tire swings, slides, and monkey bars. Unable to contain her excitement, she ran twords the place along with Buttercream. Zoe turned to see a foutain the pets have taken advantage of and converted it into a spa.

"Move outta my way, Mamma needs a hot bath!" She yeled as she zoomed over to the spa.

As for Pepper, Sunil, Sugarsprinkles, right in frount of them was a group of buildings perfect for a party.

"Now THIS is paridice!" Said Pepper as she ran twords the building.

Sunil and Sugar turned to eachother, she let out her paw to Sunil. Hed delightfully grabed it and both walked twards the casino. Inside was all you could find. Slot Machines, Bet centers, Poor pets the gamble for money, it was all here. In the middle of it all was a pool table. Pepper, now with much emphasis in her voice yelled, "Who want's to play some Pool!?". With a nod, Sugar picked up a pool stick and readyed the balls.

'Ready, set, go!" Pepper aimed and knocked the wight ball into the others, knocking them around the table. One of the fully colored ones fell into the hole, so she gets them while Sugar has the lined. Judgeing on how the balls were placed, both pets were neck-and-neck.

"Still wanna play?" Taunted Pepper.

"Don't take me for a beginner, im just as good as you are!"

**Meanwhile**

Russell, Penny, and Digby hid from the others pets in the park. Due to the new expanction, Russell has desided to move his lab to another place. There was a tall tower the hight of a three-story house and base of a living room. It's on the edge of the park so most pets don't notice it. Evenchualy they made it unoticed. Once Russell opened he noticed that the rooms wernt that well lit. It bearly had any windows but he could make he own light source.

"This is the place? I know it's secret but I'm not sure if we could move all that technology from the lab to here without notice." Complained Digby.

"We're planing on makeing this a secondary b-b-b-base. A-a-althought your right, Moveing electricity to this far outside would be difficult-difficult-t-t-t." Penny started having randow spasems, almost looking like she was having a sezure. She fell aguisted the wall hanging he head low and eyes closed.

"R-Russell? Is that you?" She said in a raspy voice.

Russell walked close to her with the glass rose in his paws.

"Shh...It's ok sweetie. You just need a little boop."

He gave her a tap on the head with the rose. She froze for a second but began to pick herself up.

"Sorry, what was i saying again?"

Digby turned his atenchion back to Russell.

"Mind explaning that?" He asked.

Russell handed the glass rose to Digby and went to Penny. He pointed to her forhead. "See this?". Digby looked closly on he forhead. There was something under her fur, after a closer inspection, her saw it was a small chip atached to her skin, about as big as an SD card.

"I implanted that just a few days ago, it basicly keeps her under controll along with this rose. Here, you try!"

Russell handed the rose oven to Digby.

"Let's see...Run."

Like a slave, she ran to the nearest wall.

"Stop."

She froze like ice.

"Sit."

She sat down faceing the two.

"A man chooses...A slave obeys..." Commented Russell now with the rose back in his hand. "Now come my dear, we got some wires to move."

**Meanwhile (Ya know this is getting kind of reppetive)**

Both players had one ball black ball. Sugarsprinkles gets ready to hit the ball as Pepper looks as pisssed as ever. With one knock the ball movement passed on to the other, hitting it into the hole like the others. Sugarsprinkles has won! Sunil picked her up and huged he out of joy. The spectators gave a round of applaws for the winner leaving Pepper alone on the other side of the table. She was so mad that her face looked like dull after seeing red. She held a grip to the stick so hard that she herd a crack in the wood, she almost broke it in half.

"All drinks are on me!" Sugar yelled.

The crowd left Pepper to got hang out at the bar. Pepper droped the stick. Sill mad, left the pool table to drink at the bar with the others. She wish to get drunk and forget about this night.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Authors Note:

**Meanwhile in Ty Town**

**"Hay umm...Isabelle?"**

**"Yes mayor?"**

**"Can you hand me the megaphone, I would like to make an anouncment."**

**"Hay, hay everyone! Hear my out on this! Ok, what if, What if we FOR NOW ON only have Bald, Native American, Gooses in our town? And...And if any other kind of animal that dosen't fit under those classifications will be hung and burned. Or ****what if**** we accepted Alpacas into this town? ****That would be sweet right?****"**

**"****M-Mr. Jaylen sir...I dont think thats such a good idea..."**

**. **

**. . **

**. . **

**. . . . . . . Periods**


	8. Chapter 8: Not evil, but drunk

It was 8:00 P.M, at that time the sun has already crossed the horizen, and the team cound do their work undetected. It was an hour befor the petshop entered it's closeing time, so Penny had enought time to make it back to the lab. On the outside wall of the petshop Digby and Russell had their tools ready. All they needed to do was connect the wire to the tower, bury them under the dirt sono one see them, and the restwill fall into plan.

"You thing she can break through the walls?" Asked Digby.

"Have you seen how powerful her temper tantrums can be?" Russell replied.

Just after he said that, both heard a loud boom in the wall, then another, and finaly...*Boom*. Penny Lings fist bursted through the outer wall sending a cloud of dust around the others. Once the smoke cleared, they could see Penny holding electical wires over her shouler.

"Miss me?" She chuckled.

"It's nice to see you too." Replied Russell.

* * *

(Just a little something to replace the "Meanwhile"'s.)

"Another drink Ms. Clark?"

"No...Not today..."

Due to the pool battle, Peppers has preety much lost her dignity. She turned to her side, She could see the laughing and smiling. She kept wishing she could be with him But that could take alot more time now. She thought back to her hangout with the girls. She remembered a question she didn't answer. "Do you have a "special interest"? THAT, was Sunil.

* * *

The three began digging a small trench wher the wire will be placed in. It wasn't too deep soo it'll be hard to find, but not too close to the surface so that anybody could find it. Soon enough, they made it to the tower where a plug in was build for the wire.

Russell stabed his spade into the ground. "Well you two, im gonna get the cord, keep you eyeas out for anyone." And with that he was off.

Tired, Digby sat down next to the wall. He began thinking about something. Why is Russell doing this. He's never acted this way, not even once. What was his goal?

"Thinking?" Asked Penny Ling as she sat beside him.

"Yeah. I have a question to ask. Why dose Russell want to...accumplish in this? With the plan he's following, i say he want the rule the world."

"Well...You got SOME of that right."

Penny walked to a nearby tool box, she came back with some bonockulors. (...Yeah, spell-checks being a dick today...)

"Russell actualy has a goal symular to that, but not in the way you think. He actualy wants world peace."

"Wait. WHAT?" Digby exclamed.

Penny closed his lips befor he could yell louder. She turned to look if there was anyone that heard him. "Stay quiet!" She snarled.

* * *

"And then i said: Who needs science when you got MAGIC!"

Pepper could here some jokes Sunil was telling through the loud crowd. She was a little drunk...Ok, mabey half drunk, but still was sober enough to contain herself. After some small talk, the two left the bar followed by Pepper. She had a hard time walking due to the wine, but could keep up if she tryed hard enough. They desided to head into the holtel, it was big and even looked promising.

* * *

"As you may know, this world has had many wars, riots, and is destrorying it's self on many ecasions. He's been observing these events for a long time and there was one conclusing. If he dosnt do anything about it, then earth will fall into chaos. He wants to become a semi-god. He want to controll this earth. and soon, his children will controll the galaxy. This thing he's controlling me with. He'll plant this on every living animal and human on the planet. And finaly, the world can be together once more. We'll finaly cure cancer, we'll finaly discover new life, Dont you see Digby? He's helping us, not for evil, but for the good of all!"

Digby need to process this. A plan like this COULD be good, but there was some things wrong in there.

"It's a good plan...But what about free will? Everyone will be under HIS controll."

"They'll learn free will but wont have any hate in them. Any that do will be terminated."

Digby just sighed. Finaly Russell came back with the power cord. Her plugged it into the wall.

* * *

Sunil and Sugar walked into there room. It was small but comftable to say the least.

"Well, this was a fun night." Said Sugar.

"More like awsome night!" Replied Sunil.

Pepper was spying throught the key hole. Sugar was flirting with him, fueling her anger even more. She knew what was going to happen, and shes not haveing any of it.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Authors note:

Der Pronsect Celest

Tooday i lernd dat Panpikz tak a lot ov tim 2 make. Allso i am ben 2 bisy playing gamez!11! Halo Rars iz vary fun. U should pla it.

Ur fatful studnt; Cow Bootyos


End file.
